


Pretty Little Virgin

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 099: Embrace<br/>Warnings: Underage sex<br/>Summary: Percy has no idea who is touching him, but he likes it, until the morning after...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Virgin

“Stop!”   
  
My cry echoes down the dark alleyway. There is nothing else to shout. His bite marks are growing sharper, I know they are marking me, and dispute my urges I have to work in the morning.   
  
“Scared they'll be seen?” His rasp is hot, straight into my ear. I shiver.   
  
Completely disregarding my plea, he bites me again, just below the jawline and this time, instead of crying out for him to stop, I cry out in pleasure.  
  
He laughs. “You like it so much, why do you want me to stop, pretty little virgin?”  
“I'm not a-”  
“Don't lie to me,” he laughs again. “You're shaking. You're a virgin and I'm going to be the first to get my hands on the goods.”  
  
He is the first man, I'll give him that. No woman has ever made me this hard, however. No woman has ever fumbled with my cock in a dark alley, creasing my work robes and knocking my glasses askew.  
  
No woman has ever held me in an embrace this erotic; this _sexual_.  
  
I hiss as he thumbs open my slit and captures my lower lip between his teeth. His breath smells faintly of aniseed, no doubt of what he was drinking before he came across me looking for company in the insalubrious back lanes of our community after finishing a shift of my summer job.  
  
He gives a sharp yank to my hair and pulls my head back, exposing my throat again, where he licks in a damp trail from just below my chin to the hollow of my throat. I am stuck, my spine about to snap, my cock at his mercy. I don't know who this man is, but he is unravelling me.  
  
“Let me fuck you,” he whispers in my ear.  
“O-Okay.”  
  


* * *

  
  
I look at my mother, who is dabbing at her eyes.  
  
“What's going on?” I frown, looking around the table. Fred and George are whispering together. Ron is staring somewhat dreamily at his plate. Ginny is making her way through her breakfast.  
“Sirius Black has escaped from prison,” my father informs me bleakly.  
“Who?” I ask, rather dumbly, and sit down next to Ginny, reaching for the toast.  
  
When my father closes the paper and turns it round to show me the front page, I nearly die. _There_ is the man who fucked me last night in Knockturn Alley, and made me scream for more.  
  
A murderer, according to the headline, newly escaped from Azkaban, fucked me.  
  
Oh, sweet Merlin.


End file.
